Mobile devices are used throughout the world for communication purposes. For example, people are able to text and talk to each other, surf the web and access information on their mobile phones. In fact, the rate of growth of mobile phones is outpacing the rate of growth of conventional personal computers. Since mobile devices have gained such widespread use, there is an ever increasing need for these devices to utilize digital content. Digital content includes application programs, pictures, music, documents and video, etc. Mobile devices and other computing devices are being increasingly used to share application programs, as well as the data associated with application programs and digital content in general.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that the elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of one or more disclosed embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding one or more embodiments, so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.